<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lingeries and Scotch [Levi Ackerman x Reader] by ruler0fstars, rulerofstars (ruler0fstars)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651893">Lingeries and Scotch [Levi Ackerman x Reader]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruler0fstars/pseuds/ruler0fstars'>ruler0fstars</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruler0fstars/pseuds/rulerofstars'>rulerofstars (ruler0fstars)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Levi x Reader - Freeform, Smut, attack on titan x reader, levi ackerman x reader - Freeform, levi aot, ruler-of-stars, rulerofstars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:54:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruler0fstars/pseuds/ruler0fstars, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruler0fstars/pseuds/rulerofstars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>City lights never shined the way they did when you entered the penthouse party, uninvited by the actual host. You are a lost little girl from the perspective of the majority, but a vixen in his eyes. as someone who wears lingerie as casual clothing, your daring image caught the attention of a young bachelor who is known for playing with women the way his tongue does with alcohol and cigarettes. Lingeries and scotch. . . do they go well?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. malibu sunset</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello! this is angel, i am ruler-of-stars from tumblr. you can pretty much see these stories on tumblr or my wattpad, too.</p><p>do not reproduce, distribute, or transmit my works in any form or by any means, without the my permission. do not repost my works anywhere. plagiarism is a crime. and please, do not translate my works, too.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>songs: </b>
</p><ul>
<li>
<b>a different age</b> by current joys</li>
<li>
<b>patiently</b> by jmsn</li>
<li>
<b>get you</b> by daniel caesar</li>
</ul><p><b>warnings:</b> extremely suggestive themes. NSFW. smut. smoking. drinking. profanity. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-hr">
  <hr class="tmblr-truncated"/>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="media-button icon_close media-killer">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><p>While the sunlight’s reflection on the whiteboard almost blinded your eyes, the professors boring voice that expounded about algorithms played like a broken cassette tape in your ears. Every single information that is supposed to retain in your little brain flew off in the air and vanished into the wind. Lucky are the people who had morning schedules. You glanced at your wrist watch, frowning upon seeing that it is only thirty minutes past three in the afternoon, the wrinkles on your forehead became more prominent upon realizing that you still have one hour to endure this hell, because you feel like your ass cheeks are already bruised, sitting against the hard chair for more than an eternity.</p><p>A sigh left your lips, not too loud because you don’t want to upset your teacher who is as fragile a fucking snowflake. The coffee shop came to your mind, your shift starts at six in the evening, hopefully you could go there before that time so you could have time to prepare.</p><p>Being in a new city brought you shock, not culture shock, but you were fascinated on how different things could go after moving form one place to another. The college that you were in was just too toxic, and it did not work for you. You would rather go somewhere far from home than endure two more years of your college life in that place. The way they treat their students was not right, they did not treat you right.</p><p>After a month of adjusting, you eventually learned how to fit in the place, and it was not so hard because you shockingly made friends to a few people of your own major, and you have befriended their friends too even though they came from different majors, and some are form different colleges. Hella shocking for a woman like you- you are not a people person.</p><p>“Are you free later?” Eren whispered. You are busy taking down notes of random words that you hear, pretending that you are productive and that you are actually learning when in reality- you are not.</p><p>You shrugged your shoulders, doodling on the edge of your notebook when you could no longer understand what the rapper of a professor in front of you is saying.</p><p>“Depends what time.”</p><p>Eren, Armin, and Mikasa were the first ones you were able to get kind of close with. The two men approached you at class when they noticed that you were unfamiliar and shamelessly asked you questions, well, it was Eren who was shameless, they interrogated you until you felt like they weren’t even strangers. That day, they dragged you to go and have lunch with them, introducing you to Mikasa and Jean, who majors in Computer Science and to some Computer engineering majors, Connie and Sasha. The lack of shyness that their squad emitted made you lose yours, too, that’s why it is not that difficult making friends with them.</p><p>“As you see. . .” The boy shifted closer towards you, making Armin eye the both of you and he ended up moving closer too, listening to Eren’s rambles. “Our past seniors invited us to a house party tonight, well, not house party because it is going to be in a penthouse, so what do I call it, penthouse party?” He blithered, making you roll your eyes and return on doodling your professor. You have a thing for arts, and you could not wait until the next weeks, the day that your art materials will arrive at your door. You have done the most stupid thing in your entire life (debatable), when you forgot to put in your box full of art materials inside the car when you moved.</p><p>“What is it?” You asked him again, fanning yourself by moving the front of your sweater away and towards you, creating a bit of coolness inside. Of course, you would want to remove the thick piece of clothing that provided you too much warmth, but realizing that you’re inside the university and that the fabric underneath the sweater’s just a piece of pink lingerie that you wear whenever you are outside of institution’s premises halted whatever kind of decision that you were about to do.</p><p>“Since you are new here, we want to show you around and make you experience parties!” He half-exclaimed, excitement pooled in his eyes as you snorted, rolling your eyes once again.</p><p>“Hey, you made me sound like someone who’s inexperienced at parties!” You pinched his side lightly, making him flinch a little bit.</p><p>“No, I mean you should experience parties in Trost!”</p><p>Armin picked up the fallen pen of yours and placed it back on your desk as you muttered a soft thanks to him, you took your phone out and took a picture on the shit that came out of the projector. You had no time to take notes, fuck that, you have your camera and you need nothing else.</p><p>“I have a shift at Rose’s later, and I don’t even know whose party it is, and I will get lost.” You mumbled, thinking about the possibilities of getting lost in a big city. Well, you have your phone and it’s not that hard to call an Uber to get you back to your place, but still, the thought scared you.</p><p>Eren nudged your arm, making you glare at him, he pleaded with his puppy green eyes, he did not know that it just made you want to shove your fingers into his annoying face.</p><p>“C’mon, don’t be such a kill joy! We’ll take you there and drop you home. It’s at eight thirty! And we could even go there by nine! Who the fuck cares?”</p><p>You sighed, he really did not give you a chance, Mikasa and Sasha’s probably going to be there, too. What could go wrong?</p><p>“I’ll think about it.”</p><p>He grinned, knowing that there is a possibility that you’d come because of your open-ended answer, and he won’t take no as an answer. And you knew that in case he fails convincing you, Armin would be the one to do it, and it is hard not to say yes to the boy.</p><hr/><p>The coffee shop accommodated a few customers when you got there. You were provided with everything that you’d need while you are in college, it’s just that, you want to be able to have your own money so you could buy things that you like on your own. Ironically, you hate being dependent, the thought of relying on to someone too much makes your stomach churn, but you hate being ordered, too. An independent brat, as what your friends from your old school would call you, and you would not lie, you miss them. Annie and the two giants.</p><p>Your co-worker, Nifa told you that the shop would close early while you were busy preparing iced drinks for some customers, you nodded at her. After serving orders, you fished your phone from your pocket, deciding to send a message to the group chat you have been added to.</p><p>Their replies immediately popped onto your screen, one after another.</p><p>Mikasa: I’m glad you are coming.</p><p>Sasha: i hope theres food</p><p>Eren: GREAT WE WILL PICK YOU UP WAT TYM</p><p>You: Whenever.</p><p>Jean: Every party serves food what is the matter with you</p><p>You rolled your eyes because of their rowdiness, clicking your phone off and heating pastries for drive-thrus.</p><p>“What’s up?” Nifa asked, noticing the expression on your face, “School stuff?”</p><p>Your head shook, “I’ll be going to a party after this,” You let out a chuckle. You have no fucking idea what are you going to do there, probably have a few drinks? Eat? Meet somebody new? You grimaced at the thought.</p><p>She only giggled at you, “Go early then! It’s not that busy tonight, I can handle it.” She offered.</p><p>“Are you sure? I can stay, and it’s not like I’ll take long to prepare.”</p><p>“Yeah, go on! And like I said, we’d close early, so I won’t be alone for too long.”</p><p>You hugged Nifa and thanked her, leaving early does not just bestow you the chance to prepare more, but it did saved you from talking to strangers, standing up, and making drinks that aren’t for you. It sucks, but the pay is decent, and the smell of a coffee shop is intoxicating in a way that it calms you down, and you’re glad they had a vacant spot for part-timers.</p><p>The busy streets provided enough noise and light for you to have the courage to walk alone. Lucky for you, the shifts of your schedule only alternates in between mornings till noon in the weekends and night shifts in some weekdays. Does working interfere with your study schedules? Yes. But did you already got used to the pressure of being under such a hard course and having jobs at the same time? Yes.</p><p>After fidgeting with your keys, you finally got the door unlocked as you entered the apartment. It was not so long since you have been staying here but you have managed to make it feel like home and design according to your taste. Warm light have always been your taste, the smell of cotton radiated that radiated from your humidifier hours ago still lingered everywhere, and you are not mad.</p><p>You: What should I wear?</p><p>You decided to text Mikasa, you weren’t so sure about your outfit. Who would want to come to a party overdressed or underdressed?</p><p>Mikasa: Just something casual would be okay. Sasha’s wearing a dress.</p><p>Oh, they are neighbors, how could you forget? It would not be the kind of night where you’d get yourself too drunk. They have each other and you got no one to take care of you, gotta be wise.</p><p>Choosing something to wear was never really a problem for you, you don’t really take long especially when it comes to combining certain fabrics together. A lingerie works with everything, versatile piece of shit.</p><p>You paired your white, frilly lingerie with a mini skirt. Perfect for a “babygirl but not your babygirl” look, a laugh escaped your gloss-painted lips. An impulse started to form from the back of your mind when you realized how having curtain bangs could complete the look you’re trying to achieve. And being someone who is easily swayed by a sudden thought, you managed to give yourself bangs in a  span of five minutes.</p><p>You are not hating it, though.</p><p>“Oh, my fucking God.”</p><p>When your phone beeped, you assumed that your friends are ready to pick you up. Turning off every kind of appliance and cord that might burn the whole building while you are finding your way towards the door of your apartment.</p><p>Sasha’s voice echoed from the open window of Eren or Jean’s SUV as she saw you.</p><p>“Fuck! You look like a vintage slut!”</p><p>You let out a laugh and opened the backdoor for yourself, squishing Sasha who is in the middle of you and Mikasa.</p><p>“Damn, looking good,” Jean said your name with utmost pride, like a father sending his little girl to first day of school. You muttered your thanks to them and scrolled through your phone the whole ride to the place. You are used to people praising your choice of outfits, and you don’t get shy easily, so the whole fiasco of Sasha telling you how much you look like a baby whore does not really get you flattered to the point that you would be blushing.</p><p>Eren talked all the time while he was driving, he’s so noisy that sometimes you wonder he has been given enough attention when he was a child. You never dared telling him that, though, too harsh.</p><p>A grand, elegant condominium greeted your sight. The building stood prideful, one look and you knew that living here would only be attainable for the privileged, its lobby screamed crystals and gold, it’s pretty- things we can’t afford are always pretty.</p><p>Your exposed back collided with the coldness of the elevator as you came in, the scent of the perfume that you spritzed on your neck is now traveling to your nose. Sasha kept on whispering about how hungry she is while Eren talked about how much he had missed hanging around with the man they call Mike, apparently, he is the host of this party.</p><p>Lights greeted your eyes when you stepped out of the elevator, the place wasn’t too crowded. Either there are only a few guests, or that the place is actually too huge to become crowded. You hanged on to Mikasa’s arm, afraid that you’d get lost in a sea of strangers.</p><p>“Oh, you’re here!”</p><p>A tall, blonde man came rushing to your group with a bottle of Tequila in his hands. He hugged your friends one by one and you did not fail to notice how his eyebrows lifted up the moment he saw your unfamiliar face.</p><p>“New girl? Eren’s girl?” He laughed, and Eren quickly denied his assumption, claiming that you are a new friend—a new classmate that became their friend, rather. Another huge man greeted your sight, he is blonde, with blue eyes just like Armin’s, thick eyebrows, too.</p><p>“I’m glad you guys came.” He smiled, acknowledging your presence, too despite not knowing you.</p><p>“Mike threw a party because he missed being in college, he missed college girls so beware,” A brown-haired person hung their arms around the two men, their eyes widening upon darting them on you, “Ahh, she’s pretty, Erwin!” They exclaimed, earning a chuckle from the man.</p><p>“Indeed, she is.” He smiled at you and excused himself after being called by people, his friends perhaps. So, these people are Eren and company’s past seniors, hm? Not bad.</p><p>The person with glasses was Hanji, they insisted them to call you by their name as they asked you questions about your major, where you came from and such, and giving you a cocktail drink called Malibu sunset, because according to them, apparently, you look like a person from Malibu. And you really don’t know if what was that supposed to mean, probably a new kind of metaphor so you took it as a compliment. They talk as much as Eren does, and the conversation went on until you did not realized how farawar from your friends you got. Shit.</p><p>Good thing, you have your phone, you immediately sent the group chat a message, asking them were they are, but to no avail, no one seemed to bother checking their phones. The place was huge, and you got separated, you’ve got no choice but to sigh and roam around, hoping to see them.</p><p>Lights hung around the garden of the penthouse, some people occupied the benches, some sat on the grass, some are making out, drinking, and smoking. The song, A different age, deemed to be fitting to the setting where everyone is minding their own businesses and having fun in their own kind of way. You decided to enter the main penthouse, and the interior had you amazed. Everything’s black and glass, sophisticated yet simple. The music from the outside reverb within the walls of the inside, and a few people are in, too and they don’t seem to mind you.</p><p>With the amazement and impulse to observe around, you found yourself walking through a hallway which will probably lead to different sorts of rooms. Subtle lights illuminated the slightly dim passage, some plants are hanging across the wall, the last door that looked like it will lead you to a secluded balcony lured you to go without seeking for permission, and it is really a private balcony.</p><p>City lights and mighty buildings eased your mind after the slight stress of being separated from your friends, your hands brought the glass filled with the cocktail to your lips. This is what you would call pretty.</p><p>The smell of tobacco broke the tranquil moment that you had for yourself, seeing a man leaning against the glass railings. His dark hair framed his face and gave emphasis to the depth of his eyes, you noticed a box of cigarettes resting against the grip of his slender fingers.</p><p>
  <em>Oh, fuck.</em>
</p><p>Your feet started to step back, careful not to get the attention of whoever the fuck is in front of you.</p><p>Suddenly, he grunted a little, noticing your figure. The lack of light made it hard for you to see his reaction, you did not want to assume, but you saw his eyes scan your whole before staring at you directly in the eyes.</p><p>“Haven’t seen you before.” He muttered, looking at you with his bored eyes. You noticed the undercut that accentuated the sharpness of his jaw.</p><p>“I’m not from this city.”</p><p>Your eyes never left what you thought the shape of his biceps that flexed when he offered you a cigarette, it was like an instinct—you absentmindedly picked on and held it with your finger, eyeing it like a curious child. You watched as he puffed on his and blew the smoke into thin air, the slightest hint of mint danced with the whiff of tobacco, is that what happens when a cigarette has menthol in it? You never knew, you never smoked before.</p><p>“Stohess?” He asked, offering you his metal lighter that you gladly took even though you don’t know how to light one.</p><p>“I’m from Liberio.” You murmured, fiddling with the cold, butane lighter on your hand, along with the stick of cigarette.</p><p>You watched as his eyebrows raised a little, and his lips parting for a bit, he took one final drag as he stubbed the cigarette’s butt on the metal ashtray on top of the railings. With your shaky hand, you placed your unfinished cocktail on top of the railings.</p><p>The man in front of you observed in amusement as your innocent eyes stared at the stick and lighter, and eventually darting onto him. You looked like a curious child begging to be taught, and it made him chuckle.</p><p>“You need help with that?” He motioned for the cigarette and you quickly nodded and gave it to him, as if you were asking the man to light it for you. Of course, you are. Who else is going to do it for you? Fucking Santa Claus? You have been to house parties before like what you have said to Eren, but never in your life had you tried to intentionally put smoke inside of your lungs. And you did not know why—you have no idea what came to your mind the moment you decided to pull a stick from his case.</p><p>Eyes full of curiosity watched as he swiftly lit the cigarette like a pro, <em>he’s probably been smoking for years</em>, you thought.</p><p>You eyed the man in front of you, at first, he’d look intimidating as fuck, especially with his narrow eyes. His body seemed to be lean and slightly muscular underneath the white shirt with folded sleeves that reached up until his elbow, revealing his veiny arms. He’s not as tall as the other three that welcomed you earlier but hot damn, this man looks like he could put you on fire.</p><p>“I-I’m Eren’s friend. . .” Your voice sounded so soft as you told him your name and lend your hand out, you swore, you saw the corner of his lips rose for a second as he held your hand with his calloused ones. His slender fingers sent electricity to your body the moment they touched your skin. <em>“Is this the alcohol working on me?”</em> You were never a fan of alcohol that has colors, in other words, you could only stand gin and vodka.</p><p>“Levi.”</p><p>As if you had no time to think, you immediately accepted the stick of cigarette and held it close to your lips. There goes the glint of amusement in his steel grey eyes, once again. You parted your lips and placed the thin stick in the middle, gently sucking on it, feeling the nicotine vandalize your throat. The harsh smoke has entered your lungs, it felt like scraping against your esophagus, making you cough as water filled your eyes.</p><p>“First time?” Levi asked, even though he probably already knows the answer, what’s the matter with this man?</p><p>You nodded, still coughing as his warm palm caressed your exposed skin on the back, lightly patting as you struggled clearing your throat. It’s fucking awful, how could people smoke?</p><p>The Malibu sunset felt like heaven on your throat as the icy watered-down alcohol soothed everything, you glared at Levi upon hearing his light chuckle. How dare he.</p><p>One moment, it was the city lights that enthralled your body and suddenly, it’s Levi’s face which gradually neared inch by inch closer to your own. The eyes that seemed distant and cold is now one kiss away from yours. He’s close, too close. And you’re not hating it.</p><p>“May I?” He whispered, holding your face with one hand, and the cigarette with the other. Your eyelids felt heavy, and you did not know if it was the alcohol or the sudden intake of nicotine that had you quite flustered. Lips never parted to speak, so with drowsy eyes, you stared at him and nodded your head.</p><p>Levi inched away for a while, taking a drag on the cigarette and staring at your flushed state. Your arm leaned against the cold railing for support, the cold air made you shiver, the goosebumps on your skin never escaped Levi’s eyes.</p><p>“A’ight,” His face found its way close to yours, once again, “Open.” He whispered, and you gladly did. The way your lips parted almost made him chuckle, you are too pretty. Levi gently blew the smoke into your mouth, and you indulged in the feeling of having his smoke inside your pretty little lips. Your free arm found its way around the back of his neck, anchoring yourself to him and pulling your bodies a little bit closer. The nicotine tasted nice when it came from him, it felt good, and the brief feeling left you hanging.</p><p>“More?” He asked, checking on you and your flustered face.</p><p>“More.”</p><p>Levi puffed the cigarette again, moving the stick away from you after, just so he wouldn’t accidentally burn your skin. You licked your lips, coating them in a gloss of your own saliva, and parting them without being told to after seeing him take a whiff of the tobacco. He stopped a smile upon seeing your cute gesture, lightly transferring the nicotine-filled smoke to your mouth. Your lips are almost touching, one move and you’ll. . .</p><p>After what seemed to be a few seconds, the smoke stopped coming, and you longed for more, <em>you wanted more.</em> With lust-filled eyes, you looked into his own for a second, giving into your desires and pulling him close to you, closing the gap that separated your burning lips apart, tasting the remnants of the fume along a hint of Scotch. You and him knew where this will lead to, so you wasted no time and initiated a French kiss, parting his lips with your warm, wet muscle. You heard him groan, this man ain’t one to be dominated, he is born to make people submit themselves to him, and he made you realize that by squeezing your ass using his free hand. He probably already let go of the cigarette stick, noticing how both of his palms are caressing your exposed ass-cheeks, thanks to your skimpy mini skirt.</p><p>With a tight grip, he lifted you up without breaking the steamy kiss you shared, bringing you into one of the rooms connected to the balcony, and leaving your glass of unfinished Malibu sunset. The music outside reverbed around the room once again, the beats of the song pulsated along your heart’s. His mouth felt nice on yours, the way his tongue glides against your velvety mouth felt like melted candy and little did he know how this made you so aroused.</p><p>Levi dropped you on the bed, your body bouncing against the soft mattress, your eyes never left his figure as he removed his white button-up in a haste, revealing the small tattoo on his left pectoral and crawling towards you to devour your swollen lips once again. Your tongues clashed against one another, subtle sucking noises blended with the blues that resonated from the outside. You found your fingers running through his undercut, eliciting a deep groan from him and earning a squeeze on your breast, a kind of squeeze that would make your throbbing heat slick enough for fucking.</p><p>His hand tapped your legs, and you immediately parted them upon realizing what he wanted you to do, your cuteness made him chuckle. A chuckle from his throat that sounded so deep, provoking a scorching kind of lust that ached within your core.</p><p>“Good girl,” He whispered your name like a prayer as he lowered himself, nearly kneeling as he inched his face closer to your panties. The hem of your skirt is now sitting on the top of your pelvis, revealing your lace underwear that covered nothing but your folds. You let out a shaky sigh upon feeling his slender finger run across the thin line that determine where your opening is, making you thrust your hips upwards, earning a light chuckle from him.</p><p>“Stay still, sweetheart,” He muttered, pressing butterfly kisses from your abdomen, to your inner thighs, skipping the part that begged for his touch the most. You want him as much as he wants you.</p><p>A whine escaped your lips when you felt his warm lips colliding with the soft skin of your neck, he’s sucking hickies against your flesh. Back then, you would stop guys whenever they try to put their marks on your pretty skin, but now, you just wanted him to bruise you and leave searing marks that would stay for weeks. You found yourself thrusting your hips against his clothed cock, it was hard to tell, but you’re pretty sure that he is aroused, too.</p><p>You had no idea how fucking horny he is.</p><p>Your body shivered when he removed your damp panties, leaving them hanging on your left leg while you parted your limbs widely. Your pulsating pussy looked so glossy under dim lights, it’s calling for Levi, you want to be eaten, you want his tongue inside of you.</p><p>“Mm!” You stopped a squeal by biting on your lower lip as hard as you could, his tongue danced with your clit, squelching noises made you even wetter than you are. His mouth made wonders on your cunt as he buried his head deeper in between your thighs, you could feel his nose pressing against your core, and fuck how it made you so damn horny.</p><p>“Let it all out, doll,” He whispered in between cat-licks. The way his tongue enters you inside and out made your mouth form into an ‘o’. “No one would hear you.” Levi’s lips sucked on your dripping folds, leaving kisses everywhere and earning your soft moans.</p><p>He anchored your legs on top of his bare shoulders, sending a shiver down your spine when you felt something so cold yet so little touch your bare thighs. Blushing upon realizing what it could be, you never noticed that he had a helix piercing on his left ear.</p><p>You felt his tongue flat against your clit, making you lift your upper body with the support of your trembling arms.</p><p>“A-ah, Levi. . .”</p><p>“Cum on my face,” He chuckled upon seeing your flustered face, but his cold eyes showed no emotion but lust, “Use my tongue.”</p><p>“Ah, Ah!” With cute moans and trembling hips, you grinded against Levi’s tongue, using his mouth to pleasure yourself, spreading your juices all over his face. The familiar knot in your stomach made you go faster and rub yourself onto him like there is no tomorrow, moaning loudly as you rode your high and squirted your juices all over his face.</p><p>“You really are sweet.” He muttered, slurping whatever’s left of your honey on his face. And boy, did that make you want to fuck him.</p><p>He took his belt off slowly, looking at you with ravenous eyes, the look that would make you so weak yet so wet. Your heavy-lidded eyes widened upon the sight of his fully erect cock. The precum that oozed from the head, pushed you to the impulse of grabbing his dick and shoving it in your mouth, but you were in no position to do that. Tonight, he made you realize how you should submit yourself to him.</p><p>“Open,” He guided his cock towards your lips and you gladly parted them to make room for his cock, gently sucking on the precum and licking it like sweet candy. “Fuck, that’s a good girl.” He quickly put on the strawberry-flavored condom and licked his fingers, shoving it inside your slick pussy, and drawing it out.</p><p>Levi subtly pushed your body to lie down on the bed, his body on top of you served you the warmth that you’ve been deprived off because of your skimpy clothes. “May I?” He asked for your consent one last time before fully pushing inside the cock that kissed the folds of your cunt. You nodded at him, giving him the signal to penetrate you completely.</p><p>
  <em>Your cries they can be heard from far and wide.</em>
</p><p>His hard erection against your velvet insides felt like smooth honey that glides around glass. Every push, every thrust and every movement of his hips introduced you to a new kind of heaven that only devils would know. The vixen inside of you purred against his touch, the way he slammed into you completely, and how his thick, hard cock made you see stars that never existed.</p><p>“How does it feel?”</p><p>You both knew that you wouldn’t last long, you countered his thrusts with clenches, the groan he emitted was enough to pull the trigger and make you cum, until he decided to place his thumb on your sensitive clit, and it made your pussy clench around his cock tighter than he could ever imagine. You both gasped because of the overwhelming sensation as he pounded onto you like a wild animal.</p><p>“A-ah! L-Levi, ‘m gonna cum!”</p><p>
  <em>Don’t you love when I come around?</em>
</p><p>You moaned in euphoria as you came from your high, what used to be moans are now replaced by pants. His sweaty body collapsed beside you as you stared into the ceiling, fucking bewildered on what just happened. You never noticed when or how he had removed the condom, but his pants are already on when you looked over his side, while you’re still a sweaty mess with no panties on.</p><p>He chuckled at the sight and assumed that you are indeed—too exhausted to dress yourself up. Levi grabbed a few tissues from the bedside table and walked in front of you, wiping the residues of the hot fucking that just happened. And putting your panties back on.</p><p>“You should pee,” He whispered while putting the hem of your skirt down. Your phone rang immediately after he had said that, it’s Eren.</p><p>You brought the phone close to your ear, “What?” You answered with a raspy voice, your throat still kind of sore because of moaning, and probably because of the cigarette.</p><p>“Where are you? We’re going home!” His loud voice made you inch the phone away from your face for a while.</p><p>“Meet me near the elevator.”</p><p>You looked at Levi who is currently fixing his shirt and fixed yourself before standing up, the shyness that seemed to be nonexistent earlier is definitely back right now.</p><p>“Uhm. . .” You started, earning his attention, and how thankful you are that the lights are deem, you hope that he wouldn’t see how flustered you are. “I have to go. . . it was nice nice meeting you.” You wanted to slap yourself because of what you just said, you sounded like a fucking child.</p><p>He nodded his head at you, the corner of his lips rose into a tiny smile, “You too.”</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>You tried so hard to walk without limping because of how weak your legs felt. The Malibu sunset, cigarettes, and his taste never left your mouth. You probably smell like smoke and him, too. And maybe it’s not a bad thing. You bit your lip upon remembering how he tasted like upon kissing you—how his mouth tasted like when you kissed him, rather. <em>Scotch tasted better because of him.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. sweet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>songs:</strong>
</p><p><strong>the one you love</strong> by glenn frey</p><p><strong>feelin’ love</strong> by paula cole</p><p><strong>oceane</strong> by rini ft. olivia escuyos</p><p><strong>warnings:</strong> extremely suggestive themes. NSFW. smut. smoking. drinking. profanity</p><hr/><p>Fumes from Connie and Eren’s vapes flew by your face as the wind coming from Sasha’s hello kitty fan turned towards your direction, making you throw an icy glare towards the two of them. They do not seem to notice you, though.</p><p>You sighed. The smell of their device’s flavors are never really your type. Seriously, cotton fucking candy and cherry? Your friend’s apartment definitely smells more like a candy factory than Willy Wonka’s. Candies aren’t really your thing, little shits destroy your teeth and gives you diabetes, so why bother eating one? Besides, isn’t chocolate way better?</p><p>
  <em>Sigh. </em>
</p><p>“What is your problem?” Jean asks, staring at you weirdly while you sat on the floor, holding your pen to work on some college algebra, but you did not notice how or when you stopped writing, “you seem preoccupied.”</p><p>“Is candy and chocolate the same?”</p><p>“No.” said Mikasa and Jean.</p><p>“Yes.” Sasha and Connie spoke at the same time.</p><p>An airy sigh escaped your lips once again as you lifted your middle finger up for all of them. How did you become friends with these people again? The sight of your pink notebook and the numbers inside of it is now irking you, everything is sliding off of your mind! Like life is not allowing you to concentrate at all. It feels like you are doing nothing, while you are doing something.</p><p>
  <em>Argh. </em>
</p><p>A warm thing patted your back, and based on its strength and size, you immediately concluded that it was Sasha’s hand. Her face inched closer to your right ear, and you could smell the pepperoni from her breath. “You are thinking about <em>him</em>, aren’t you?” she teased, poking your side along the process of giggling like a hyena.</p><p>“What? No!” you immediately denied, slapping her hand off your sides. You would not deny that Sasha really gets on your nerves sometimes, especially when she talks too loud that people hears too much information about what is supposed to be a private conversation. Just like right now.</p><p>“Who is he?!” Eren exclaims, pausing the game that he and Connie are playing on the Ps5, Jean looked at you too as Connie took a seat in front of you and Sasha.</p><p>The urge to pinch your friend was so powerful that you thought it evolved into something that involves slapping, but of course, you did not. She is a kind person after all, only with a loud mouth.</p><p>Your fists clenched onto a ball, you took a peek at Mikasa who is looking at you too.</p><p>After what happened, you had a hard time hiding your state to people of your group who had keen eyes. With the tousled hair, slightly swollen lips, the slightly wrinkly clothes, some of your friends already became suspicious of where you have been and what you did. They even came up with three assumptions, it was either you fell asleep somewhere, you made out with someone at the party, or you had sex. The three motherfuckers were Sasha, Mikasa, and Armin.</p><p>Since the two girls sandwiched you in the car on the way home, and Armin sat in the back, their eyes did not fail to notice the angry little hickey that rested on your skin. You had a good job attempting to hide it from them, because they did not immediately conclude until your hair slipped to your back when you got off the car.</p><p>They did not let you sleep that night, immediately calling your phone once everyone’s at their own apartments, forcing you to join a videocall to explain the kiss mark on your neck. The three of them together were like a storm, there is no way that you could stop them, and they fired questions to you as if you were in court! To sum things up, you did tell them that you had sex that night, but you never told them who it was. Armin was the one to put boundaries as he told the two about giving you your privacy, as if he did not just forced you to admit that you participated in some sexual activity with a guy that you met in the party.</p><p>“Are you serious?” Connie’s eyes were as large as an owl’s the moment you stopped talking about what happened two weeks ago, you wanted to slap the fuck out of him.</p><p>“Are you doubting my charisma?”</p><p>Jean snorted, making him earn a glare form you and shutting him up. Your eyes darted on your phone because the screen suddenly illuminated, it was a text from Nifa asking you to cover for her next Tuesday, and you immediately agreed because she has been a really nice friend to you.</p><p>You were never really treated like this by a lot of people back then. Only your three friends, but other than that, there was no one else.</p><p>“You should have seen her hickey!”</p><p>A deadly glare from you had them biting their lips to prevent themselves from laughing. These people are talking as if you weren’t even there!</p><p>Sasha turned to you, while chewing on her nth pizza slice, “Are you sure you don’t want to tell us his name, though?”</p><p>You rolled your eyes at her. She has been asking every single day since you told her.</p><p>
  <em>This girl. </em>
</p><p>“Hey, guys,” Eren started. You seem to be really fortunate because your friends just stopped rambling about how big your hickey was, and how Connie was whining about why he did not get to see it, “I think I want a drink, wanna go to uhm. . . Maria’s?”</p><p>Suddenly, your world stopped. Everyone became quiet for a few seconds until all of you burst out laughing. The place that Eren suggested was a bar yes, it is a club, has drinks, tables, but it is a strip club! He probably just want to see ladies in their skimpy underwear, dancing for him! You heard him and Connie talking about their fantasies earlier, you wanted to forget so bad, you do not need to know that one of them has foot fetish.</p><p>“I am not saying no, though,” Jean stated after laughing for two minutes straight. Well, come to think of it, you really do not have anything else to do because it’s a Thursday and you do not have classes and a shift until Saturday! Tagging along won’t hurt. . . someone has to pay for the goodies, though.</p><p>“Okay, how about we come along but you pay for everything?” you dared Eren, and stars seemed to sparkle from the depths of his green eyes the moment you volunteered as a tribute to accompany him.</p><p>“Deal!”</p><p>They continued teasing Eren about his sudden suggestion to go to a strip club. Connie grabbed his jacket, telling everyone that he is ready to go, while you stood up when you heard a knock from the door, and you immediately attended to it. Armin stood at the other side of the door, slightly surprising you. It is almost eight in the evening, you totally forgot that he went out to buy something! He was gone for about two hours!</p><p>“Where have you been?” you interrogated, opening the door wider for him to get in. He brought up some kind of a red pack and lightly shook it in front of you.</p><p>“I bought candies.”</p><hr/><p>The ride on the way Maria’s never became a dull one because the boys never shut their mouth the whole time, except for Armin. It feels like they are all equally excited about going to a strip club, Mikasa is not though, of course, she only tagged along because Eren is in, so. . . duh. Sasha’s in for the food, and the poor blonde boy who bought candies for movie night has no idea why he is going to such a place.</p><p>“Okay, did you all bring your passports?” Jean asked, making sure that everyone could pass the entrance, eyeing everyone at the back, particularly Armin.</p><p>“I always bring my I.D., Jean.” he rebuts, standing up and following Sasha so he and Connie could get off from the back seat. The moment you opened the door to your side, you immediately felt how cold the night is, and regret filled you to the brim as the memory of putting your jacket on top of the dining table slipped through your mind.</p><p>The least you could do is to hope that it isn’t that cold inside. But you immediately concluded that life hates you when you felt how chilly the atmosphere is inside the club. After showing your identification card to the bouncer, you clung onto Mikasa, hoping that she would let you borrow the red scarf that she always brings.</p><p>“Okay, order up, suckers.” Eren states, sitting on the table with the closest and best view. Luckily, there aren’t that much people yet, maybe because it’s still kind of early. Grabbing the menu, you immediately looked for a subtle cocktail. You do not want to be drunk, at all times, that is your rule.</p><p>Sasha ordered a lot of food, that you pondered whether you are in a club or in a restaurant.</p><p>“I’ll have a Negroni,” you handed the menu back to Eren and then turned to Armin who told you that he’ll order the same thing that you would get, “I don’t really know how that tastes like, but it’s kinda expensive, and it’s on Yeager, anyways,” you chuckled.</p><p>Turning to the stage, you eyed how the dancers swayed their body along a song that you often hear Eren sing along to, it was kind of a sexy song-- the man must have been having the best day of his life. Oh, and horse face, and Connie, too. Women dressed in red lingerie rolled their bodies and some took advantage of the pole, climbing up the metal and sliding down like thick, golden honey.</p><p>
  <em>They are beautiful. </em>
</p><p>As if a celebrity came, people from one VIP table started to chant and scream, their applause and laughter can be heard all the way to your table. Looking towards the direction of the noise, you immediately figured out what is happening when you saw once of the club’s girls performing a lap dance on one blonde man.</p><p>Wait, he seemed familiar.</p><p>“Isn’t that Mike at the bar?” Armin asks, pointing towards the bar where Mike really is. It seems like he ordered something, and he has a cigarette resting on his finger. You felt blood rising up to your cheeks as memories from that night came to your mind. You shook it off by taking a shot of tequila form Mikasa’s shot glass, she looked confused at first but immediately refilled her glass.</p><p>“Oh, you’re here!” the guy named Mike approached your table, “and Armin, too!” he cackled, lightly punching Eren’s arm. The slight redness of his cheeks gave you the thought that this man is not that sober anymore. He is too happy, too.</p><p>Jean stood up, bro-fisting the man, “Who are you with?” he asks.</p><p>“There’s. . .”</p><p>You turned to Armin once again, who is eyeing the reddish liquid that has been served for the both of you. Uncertainty could be sensed just from the way he looks at the cocktail.</p><p>“Let’s try it, Armin,” he looked at you and gulps, you wanted to laugh because of how nervous he looks. You would not lie, the cocktail looks strong because of the color, but you will never know unless you try, “ready?”</p><p>He counted to three and you both took a generous sip from your cocktails. The bittersweet taste immediately filled your mouth and throat, making you grimace as you realize that the drink kind of lacked ice. It was too strong, <em>bittersweet</em>, but more of bitter for you. Your tongue danced with the syrupy alcohol for a few seconds until you finally swallow, why the fuck did you even took such a sip?</p><p>Your poor friend looked like he just tasted the worst kind of drink he had every tried in his whole life that you felt bad for ordering such cocktail. </p><p>You took Sasha’s juice and started drinking to wash the strong aroma of alcohol in your mouth, subconsciously, your eyes roamed around the place, darting on the table where a the blonde  man is receiving a lap dance. A brunette was there, too but you are facing their back so you realy could not fathom who it is, until you noticed another familiar one.</p><p>Someone who is definitely more familiar.</p><p>Clad in what seemed to be a gray shirt, its first few buttons are loose, while a lazily removed black tie rested on top of the shirt. His hair looked like it was supposed to be brushed up, but a few strands are resisting against whatever his hair product is. You could not deny this kind of familiarity, especially the helix piercing that you once saw up close, it is him.</p><p>“Oh, yeah, and Levi’s there too.”</p><p>The orange juice spritz from your mouth like a baby waterfall, and some of it flew onto Jean’s white shirt.</p><p>“What the fuck, (Y/N).”</p><p>“Do you need candy?” Armin offered you a bunch of his pink nerds, you politely accepted and threw a few in your mouth.</p><p>Why is he here?</p><p>“You guys should come by our table! Sit there, too, Hanji booked the largest one.” he stated, pulling Eren up, and your friend appears to be unbothered. Why would he? It is his chance to experience a lap dance!</p><p>Your defense mechanism immediately kicked in, “I think I’ll stay here.” you smiled, and Mikes face immediately fell, he looked down even though you did not really see each other until last week’s party.</p><p>“Don’t be shy, girl! C’mon, everything’s on us!” he exclaims, and your rowdy friends started cheering, Sasha too! As if she hasn’t had enough food for the whole day!</p><p>“B-but, I’m cold. I think it’s cold in your place,” you sheepishly tried to resist, and the dumbest kind of excuse slipped from your mouth. In situations like this, you easily get baffled, hence your flustered and awkward state.</p><p>From the corner of your eyes, you saw how Sasha eyed your outfit and nodded afterwards. All you had is a shirt and denim shorts, after all.</p><p>Mike chuckled, putting his arms over the boys’ shoulders, “Levi has a spare jacket, now c’mon!”</p><p>You felt Sasha and Mikasa’s hand palm against your back, dragging you along even though you could feel how your legs are resisting to the force that makes you walk towards the table. The music slowly changed as you approach the table, you could clearly see who the blonde man is. It’s Erwin! He looks flustered, and the woman’s still grinding on his lap.</p><p>“Look who’s here!” Mike cackled, pushing you and your friends to sit on the red, elegant sofas. Above the VIP table is a pretty chandelier designed with elegant glasses, illuminated by a warm light.</p><p>You chewed on your lip as you clung onto your friends, afraid to look up because he might be looking at you. And then you thought, so what if he is?</p><p>“Oh, it’s the pretty one at the party,” Hanji points at you while talking to Levi, “she’s the one I am talkin’ about, too bad you didn’t see her there! How are you?” they turned to you after sticking their tongue out to Levi. You smiled at them, answering that you have been well and returning the question back.</p><p>“We did not know that Erwin had this side!” Connie cackled as if he is going to combust, laughing at the blonde man’s flushed face.</p><p>“This wasn’t my idea!”</p><p>
  <em>“You make me feel like Mr. Sunshine himself.”</em>
</p><p>“Do you wanna try, Eren?”</p><p>You looked around, seeing that there are also unfamiliar faces around you, ones you did not see at the party. Hanji has someone beside them, too, could the man be their lover? Everyone seemed to be busy with their own shenanigans, you see Eren getting excited over receiving a lap dance, Jean and Connie trying to join them, Sasha’s eating everything up, Mikasa and Armin’s whispering to each other.</p><p>“Levi, new girl needs a jacket, you have a spare right?” you heard Mike say, his voice wasn’t too loud, and you definitely would not hear it if you were distracted, but you were doing nothing so you weren’t. Your head instinctively looked up the moment you heard ‘new girl’ because who else is new, and who else is cold?</p><p>He slightly nodded at you, acknowledging your presence while talking with Mike. They muttered a few inaudible words until you saw him fish out keys from his pocket and gestures for you to tag along by beckoning at you while staring right into your eyes. As if you were hypnotized, you immediately stood up, following the man who’s walking away form the table to the club exit. You did not realize that the music was so loud until you heard it until the parking lot.</p><p>A few strangers greeted you, some asked for your number, some reeked of alcohol and cigarettes and are obviously drunk, but you ignored them and continued following the man until you reached his black sedan. Your jaw almost dropped when you realized what kind of car he had. It was a convertible!</p><p>You stood outside of his car while waiting for him to get the jacket, the night’s breeze is different this night, it’s making you regret why you wore such thin clothes. But it was not your fault after all. It was Armin’s because you placed your sweater on the table while waiting for him to tie his shoelaces. Yes, that’s why.</p><p>“Here,” he mutters, handing you a black blazer. Your eyes darted on him as he removed his already half-removed tie, and you carefully slipped your arms through the sleeves of his clothing, arranging your hair at the back, and putting your hands inside the pockets. It smells like him, exactly like him, “I’m not going back there, you can in here too if you want,” he says, opening the door of his car and going inside.</p><p>Thinking about the chaos inside, and how cold it is, you thought that you would also rather stay than rejoin everyone else inside. This is not totally because you had sex with him. It is because it’s cold and you’re tired, and you did not see the point of going back inside.</p><p>
  <em>Yeah, that is totally it. </em>
</p><p>After pulling the door handle and getting into the passenger seat, the scent, similar to the one that clung on his blazer became stronger. It was a subtle cologne, you didn’t know what it was, but God did it smell good. It suited him.</p><p>You definitely did not notice, but he let his eyes wander off for a moment to check your outfit out. The corner of his lips rose up for a brief second when your semi see through white shirt gave away what kind of underwear you are wearing. Of course it’s a lingerie. A black, lace one.</p><p>What you did notice was when he pulled something from the front compartment of his car, just in front of you. In his hand, rested a black familiar thing. . . it looked exactly what the boys had, oh, it’s a vape.</p><p>Looking away, you kind of wished you just went inside. You hated the smell of candy! You swear, if this man’s vape juice is anything candy flavored. . .</p><p>
  <em>Oh, it’s not. </em>
</p><p>What smelled like peach and tea came along the smoke that he softly blew, and you are not hating it. Looking back at him, you subconsciously bit your lip as you watch his lips suck on the mini device and release the smoke after a few seconds. The last time you met, he had cigarettes, now it’s a vape, you would not be surprised if it’s a joint the next time.</p><p>Dazed, you did not notice that his hand is right in front of you, offering the vape, until he spoke, “Do you want to?” he asks, and just like the last time, you took it even though you don’t really know how to use it. It’s kind of big for your hands, but not too much. The black and simple design incredibly suited Levi once again.</p><p>100 watts. It says on its little screen. You figured out that you have to push the small button so smoke comes out of it, just like what Eren, Connie and Jean does, so you inched it closer to your lips and sucked on it as if it was a straw.</p><p>And boy, do you regret your impulsive decisions.</p><p>You patted on your chest as you coughed so hard, you felt like your throat has been scratched by a cat named Lucifer. Levi’s hand rubbed on the small portion of your back, his light chuckle did not escaped your sharp hearing skills, so you glared at him.</p><p>“Sorry.” he mutters, grabbing the vape from your hand and fidgeting with the buttons, probably changing the setting while his other hand gave you a water bottle from behind his car. You wasted no time and drank as if you haven’t had water for three years, just to soothe the itch that burned in your throat.</p><p>He handed you the vape once again, and upon checking the screen, you saw that it’s now on 35 watts.</p><p>
  <em>100 is fucking strong then. </em>
</p><p>“Blow lightly for a second, then suck gently,” he says, staring at you while you contemplated whether you should give it another try or give up on any kind of smoking, “don’t breathe through your nose.”</p><p><em>I only live once</em>, you thought.</p><p>Amazement bore in your heart when you tasted the sweet flavor of peach and green tea in your mouth, and as you exhale, the smoke lingered in the car. You looked at him and wondered if he needed it back already, but he only gave you an eyebrow flash and a small nod, subtly communicating and telling you that you could go ahead and use it for as long as you like.</p><p>“What are you doing here, by the way?” you ask, playing with the smoke as it comes out of your mouth. You made it come out of your nostrils, too.</p><p>He scoffed, placing his arm on his side of the door as he stared at people passing by his car. No one seemed to look in your direction, maybe because his car is heavily tinted.</p><p>“Hanji forced me to,” he answers, borrowing the vape for a while to take a whiff and eventually giving it back to you as if it’s yours, “what are <em>you</em> doing here?”</p><p>You shrugged your shoulders, bringing the vape closer to your lips and not bothering to wipe the tip, even though he has just used it, “We accompanied Eren.”</p><p>“You’re close?”</p><p>“Yeah, we’re classmates.”</p><p>Turning to him, you seemed to have caught his attention as you noticed how he turned his head to look at you. A gold hoop rested on his piercing, different as compared to the stud that he had the last time you saw him.</p><p>“Where do you work?” you ask, fondling with the smoke device’s little buttons, and eventually figuring out how you can increase its power.</p><p>“At Erwin and I’s company.” he briefly answers, turning the car engine on to turn the heater up.</p><p>You nodded, staring at him for a while before asking another question, “What’s your company called?”</p><p>“SC.”</p><p>You did not bother asking for the whole name because you did not want him to see you as a nosy one, so you kept quiet after that. It is not really awkward at all, but you would have to admit that you still feel kind of shy, especially how he appears to be such an educated and well-mannered person. His aura screams class.</p><p>“Do you have a cigarette?” you ask again. You don’t know what you are feeling, but you just did not want the conversation to end. A dead silence is so uncomfortable for you, so you would rather just talk and ask him anything else just to keep it going.</p><p>Levi looked at you, amazement glinted from the depths of his steel grey eyes, “You already have my vape, and now you want a cigarette?”</p><p>An awkward chuckle left your lips, it definitely wasn’t something like that! But. . . if you can do vape, then maybe you can give cigarettes a second chance? The last time went awful, you thought your esophagus burned.</p><p>“W-well, I just wanted to see if I could, uh, do it right- right now,” you stuttered, feeling shy because of how intent his gaze in on you, “I mean, y-you know what happened last time.”</p><p>Fuck! This is so humiliating.</p><p>He sighed, opening his compartment once again, showing you two different brands of cigarettes from there, “These are too strong for you, it’s stronger than the one I gave you.”</p><p>“Too bad, I wanted to try it again.” you blew the smoke right in front of him, giggling at how he looked like when you did what you just did.</p><p>Levi let out a scoff once again, a smirk tempting to paint his face with playful look that barely comes out, “You want to try what?”</p><p>“Smoking?” confused, you turned to him, accidentally dropping your phone below. You immediately went for it, unconsciously and unintentionally revealing more of what is inside your thin white shirt to him.</p><p>The moment you looked up, you saw a different look in his eyes. Smoldering heat burned within the coldness of his irises, that it reached you. You felt it. It felt exactly like two weeks ago, when the alcohol and cigarettes put you under a spell. Except, right now is your own choice, you are no longer under the influence of nicotine and liquor, but you are severely intoxicated.</p><p>Not because of his stare, nor the way he let you smoke from his device while you sat in his car. But because you have been craving for this for weeks.</p><p>“Come here,” he whispers, and you gladly obeyed, straddling his lap as he swiftly adjusted his seat, “tell me what you want.”</p><p>“Kiss me.”</p><p>Without any kind of hesitation, he inched himself closer to you until the space vanished in between the heat that came off from the both of you. His kisses feel forbidden, but that made you want it even more. The way his lips presses sensual touches on your skin made your toes curl and your heart beat faster than normal. Out of all the kisses you have ever had, the ones he gives tastes the best. He tastes the best, so good, so warm, so wet.</p><p>You let him remove the blazer that hugged and protected your body from the cold for a while, his hands swiftly yanked the shirt from your body, too, and it did not even feel like you pulled apart after everything. His taste makes you feel like you are drowning within his caress, but if he is, you would let him engulf you in his waves.</p><p>“Here,” you whispered, guiding his hands towards your chest, making him grope, caress, and fondle your breasts. The way you arched your back to bring yourself closer to him made him feel things, too, and with a groan, he admits. “Yes, right there.”</p><p>His fingers slowly teased the sides of your tummy. He touches you with so much tenderness, that you did not even feel any kind of tickle at all, but from your core, you did.</p><p>The way his lips travelled from your lips to your neck felt like euphoria gliding across your skin, and you gladly tilted your neck to the side so you could feel his tongue against your sensitive skin. You could feel heaven drawing circles on your neck while he sucked on you, loving the way you react underneath his touches while he subtly placed his marks on your exposed area once again.</p><p>Until you realized.</p><p>Pulling away, your eyes look completely drowsed, you grabbed your phone form the passenger seat and opened the camera, only to see another angry kiss mark, taunting you with its shape.</p><p>It’s fucking heart shaped.</p><p>“Why would you put it there?” you ask, frustrated.</p><p>Levi threw your phone back somewhere in his car, pulling you close to him as he sucked on top of your chest, rubbing the small portion of your waist with his other hand, while the other groped your left breast.</p><p>“Because I want to.”</p><p>His answer made you scoff, you playfully grabbed his hair as if you were pulling on it, and he looked up to you. He yanked your bra off gently, as he slowly inched closer to you, so he could put your hard nipple inside his craving mouth.</p><p>“Oh. . .” you moaned, closing your eyes so you could give into the sensation even more.</p><p>“Your skin feels nice on my tongue.”</p><p>You looked at him weakly when you felt that his fingers travelled all the way down your clothed pussy, slightly lifting your ass up so he could touch you down there freely. And he did, he’s rubbing his palm against you.</p><p>“Levi. . . I’m-”, you got cut off when he slid his fingers from the side of your short shorts, you realized how wet you are when you felt how easy he could glide in your slit.</p><p>“Horny. I know, ,” he whispers, teasing your clit with one of his fingers then going back to the entrance of your cunt, “I see them from here, you have to cum quick, m’kay?” he asks, and you nodded vigorously. Hell, if you would not cum right now then fuck the world, fuck everyone.</p><p>Your hips moved on their own as you tried to grind on his fingers, but you stopped when you felt his palm smack your butt playfully, “Don’t grind, the car will move.”</p><p>The moment you stopped moving, he slid his fingers inside of you, making your mouth part wide apart as you bury your face within his chest.</p><p>“Mhm. . . <em>fuck,</em> yes, ah! Yes. . . yes,” you whined, letting him ram his fingers inside while you stood still in your position. Seeing how exposed his neck is, you took the chance to suck on his skin and put on a hickey as dark as what’s on your body, “Hng, Levi! That’s. . .”</p><p>He continued fucking you with his finger, the way he curl them up a bit so he could rub onto your g-spot is driving you so crazy, you never knew that you could be this horny. So easy to please, so easy to tease, so fast to cum.</p><p>“Yes? That’s it,” he encourages you with his sweet words, makes you hornier with his dirty ones, “too bad, you couldn’t fuck my cock right now.”</p><p>“D-don’t <em>ah!</em> Talk like that!” you whimper, feeling your high getting closer, the more his fingers go in and out of your wet hole.</p><p>“Cum, sweetheart,” his thumb played with your clit as he added another finger inside of you, filling you up so much with just his digits. He’s fucking you with his digits, oh my God, he is going to make you cum with his digits. “I got you.”</p><p>You closed your eyes upon feeling your climax in every nerve that you’ve got, Levi never stopped fingering you until you felt so overstimulated that you stopped you’re his hand by placing yours on his wrist.</p><p>“N-no more.” you panted, catching your breath as you let yourself drop on his lap once again.</p><p>The sight of his wet fingers made you feel responsible, so you held his hand and grabbed your purse, “I’ll clean this up. . .” you weakly say, you seemed dazed, from his point of view at least.</p><p>He gently shook his wrist so you would release him from your hold, and your eyes widened upon seeing how he licked every bit of your juice from his fingers.</p><p>“Now, give me a tissue.”</p><hr/><p>His car stopped in front of your apartment complex, you carefully checked if you left anything, but you did not so you carefully opened his car’s door.</p><p>“Thanks for tonight.” you mutter, handing him over his vape, but he only stared at it then stared at you.</p><p>He nodded, “You can keep it for a while,” he says, handing you over a small black bag that seemed to contain a cord and something else. <em>Maybe it’s the charger</em>. “Come here.” he beckoned, once again.</p><p>Your brows lifted when he pressed a kiss with a swipe of his tongue on your lips, a hint of the vape’s juice and something else is evident in his saliva, he pointed at the black thing that rested on your arm.</p><p>“Tasted yourself? You taste better than that.”</p><p>You felt your cheeks go incredibly hot once again as you pulled away and shut the door of his car, watching him go off while you fished for your phone in your purse so you could reply for thousands of messages from your friends.</p><p>
  <em>What a fucking night. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>